This is home
by Dramione647
Summary: Draco,hemione,and harry have been friends since child hood.Something happens and pulls draco and hermione closer then before what will happen during this and will it effect anything? Youll have to find out
1. The cursed summer

This is an au to a lot of things one of my ideas comes from like brothers so I hope you guys enjoy!

I am Hermione Granger. Daughter to pure blood family Natalie Granger and Lucas Granger, and sister to Cole and Jax Granger ( twins). My story is a little bit odd to say the least. My mother had died when I was four do to a wizarding disease that affects your blood.So I lived with my father until I was 7 then when he couldn't bare his life without her he surrendered his life. I would've stayed with my brothers but they couldn't help raise me

My moms friend was quite the extraordinary witch her name was Narcissa Malfoy. She took me in and raised like her own with Lucius her husband. I always felt guilty if I called her mom so I called her cissa and Lucius by his name or I would say sir. The most annoying part was the boys, Draco and Harry they were quite inseparable. The reason Harry lives with the malfoys is because when he was a baby mcgonnal won an argument with dumbledoor about who he should go to ,muggles that hate him or his godfather Sirius.When she gave him to Sirius she told him that narcissa,Lucius,and Remus must help to ensure he was raised right. So Harry and Draco were technically brothers.I can tell you there not the brightest. Remus is always teaching me to smile even when it gets tough but let's just say I always have to correct him sometimes. Now that your up to speed let's start where it all began the summer before our first year of Hogwarts.

June 11 1991

"Harry it's my turn"Draco said furiously."No it's not," Harry said. "Besides I just got it". "Your a foul Git" one said. Well your an arse" the other replied. they cursed at each other till hermione came near them.

"Do you guys ever stop fighting about stupid stuff" hermione hollered."Are we yelling to loud I'm sorry I'll be quieter" Draco said frantically."whatever I'm going to read in the garden at least don't kill each other" said hermione. She walked away with a book named The lonliest girl in the universe.

"She needs to sort out her priorities" Harry said. Ye ye yeah"Draco said. "You like her" Harry said loudly with a smug grin. "SHOVE OFF" draco said before he walked away angrily.

July 31 1991

It was Harry's birthday he was really excited."Happy birthday Harry" everyone said that morning. The rest of the day was spent having fun until it was time to go home.

Later that day Harry grabed Draco into his bedroom looking anxious. "What the bloody hell was that for" said Draco. "Do you or do you not like Hermione. Harry asked to Draco. NO she's great but no. "Ok then" Harry asked. "Why do you ask" Draco questioned. "Just curious" Harry said ended the conversation.

August 10 1991

Hermione,Draco, and Harry were all playing on brooms. "welcome the future slytherin seeker" Harry said with a huge smile. " Hope you don't mean yourself" Hermione said aggravated. She then took the nearest thing and launched it at him which made him fall off his broom. "See good seekers don't fall off their brooms" she said snickering. Good one mione Draco said as he high fived her.

Narcissa,Remus,Lucius,and Sirius were by the door which meant no good or someone was bringing out the fire whiskey. "Hermione we need to talk to you" Narcissa said. "I'm sorry I was just playing around" hermione said frantically. Remus then got up and said "it's not about that it's something important dear". When hermione heard dear she knew something was wrong she got off ,followed by Harry and Draco. They walked through the manor everyone was silent till they got to the meeting room. "You first" he said to hermione. The boys tried to follow. "No you stay here" Lucius said. The boys showed looks of how unfair it was but then walked off to find something to do.

Why are we here? She asked. Well first things first promise not to tell the boys what happened or was said in here. Lucius said. I promise, she replied a second later.

...

"Well if you guys don't talk I will," Sirius said remember how your mother died. "SIRIUS"Remus hollered. "It's ok Remus someone had to say it" Narcissa replied unhappy. "yes she died do to a blood disease" hermione replied. "Why has results come in about it". "Hermione I'm sorry to be the one to tell you about it but the doctors might think you have it" cissa said. "WHAT?!?!?" HOW?. "We won't know unless you ever get sick then they'll take a blood test and find out" She said "and if I do" hermione said unsure. "Then you go every year to make sure it's stabilized" Remus said. "That's not enough" hermione expressed with fury. "It didn't save mom who says it'll save me. "Hermione now don't talk like that" Sirius said. "Really well think about it I could die any day now because of that disease" she said with a louder tone. "I'm going to my room!". She then got up walked out and slammed the door.

Lucius dear can you pass the fire whiskey? Cissa asked. "Yes darling" he replied. The rest of the time in there it was quiet.

Hermione was in her room crying of fear. By the time it was dinner draco went to go get her. He mainly did it to check on her. He did his special knock on the door to signify it was him. "Go away" she hollered. "Dinners ready it's your favorite food" he said. "I'm not hungry" she replied. He then barged through the door. " I didn't say yo... Draco cut her off "what's wrong". "Nothing it's just aggravating stuff" she said starting to tear up. Draco then said "Well I know you don't want to talk but I'm gonna make you eat then we can beat Harry in quidditch. She'd smiled for the first time since the meeting. "See your smiling come on join us down stairs" he said. "I'm not to hungry though so can I just eat as much as I can". She asked. "I don't care I just don't want you to starve to death then you couldn't correct me and Harry". They both laughed and went to the dining room to eat.


	2. Hogwarts here we come

September 1 1991

It was 9:45 in the morning and hermione was running down the stairs. She then grabbed all of her stuff and waited in the waiting room. "COME ON GUYS WE'LL BE LATE" she screamed through the house. "We're coming calm down" Draco said rubbing his eye. "Good" she replied back. Then the malfoys, Harry, and hermione left for king cross station.

We they got there they all ran at the same pace through the wall. A lot of people were there with brooms and owls and the colors of blue,red,green,and yellow.When they all got near the first year compartment they saw Sirius and Remus.They ran to go hug them."Why do I feel like hermione is the only one awake" Remus commented. "Because she is" Harry said irritated. "She's been up since 5 am and wouldn't go to sleep last night until 3" Draco said with little to no energy. "Sounds like something she would do" Sirius said

2 minutes later Harry and Draco gave their hugs and then went on the train. Hermione gave all of them a hug and said "what happens if I get sick here". "Then we will be notified by madam pomfrey" one had said. "Hermione"narcissa said "if you do get sick don't delay go immediately to pomfrey and I mean it". "I might be sick cause of allergies" hermione said. "Still if there's any sign of sickness let someone know" she said. "Hermione do me and Lucius a favor watch the boys" Sirius asked. She nodded to show that she will. Lucius gave her a hug and said to her "there's a secret room behind the snake portrait in the common room". She Smiled "are you ready kiddo" Remus asked." I guess I'm ready" she said before she gave Remus one last hug. "Theres hot cocoa in my secret drawer" she said. "Thank you" Remus said before he let go she then walked to her seat on the train and waved goodbye to them.

When they got their they met a very tall man.His name was hagrid and he was the groundskeeper.He called for all first years and was taking them to the boats on the lakes. When they got to the boats hermione looked terrified. "Come on hermione" Draco said. "I I I can't" she said. He then he held out a hand and helped her on the boat. "Just relax I promise nothing will happen" he said while holding his pinky out. She then did the same and locked pinkies. Harry caught Draco's attention and lifted an eyebrow as his way of asking what was that. Draco then shot him a aggravated look. When they got their professor mcgonnagal greeted them and told them about their houses. "There is gryffindor, ravenclaw, hufflepuff, and slytherin," she said. "Your house will be your like your family for the next 7 years". When they walked in Harry and Draco saw that she was nervous and linked arms with her and said "it'll be fine you'll be in ravenclaw" "I really hope so" she said with a shakey voice.

"Susan bones" mcgonnagal yelled.The trio really weren't paying attention they were talking about what house they wanted."Draco malfoy" she said. Before it hit his head it hollered Slytherin. "Harry Potter" she said. The whole hall started whispering in rumors. It's been hard for Harry he can't go to one place without being harassed about his unfortunate pass.He went up their and you could tell he was talking to the hat. A minute later the hat said Slytherin. "Hermione Granger" she said. She was the last but didn't care. The hat started speaking so loud everyone could hear. "Hmmmmm your very peculiar mrs. Granger you've got smarts beyond your youth, you know more then a third year ravenclaw would be suitable" she felt happy then he continued and said "but your cunning,smart, and your also a pure blood, as I recall you have 2 best friends both of which I placed Slytherin, plus you've influenced your self more dueling spells then others but I guess I'll choose then,". He paused for a second "SLYTHERIN". You could here a loud cheer from that table.She walked over there slowly. "Im sorry hermione but at least we'll be in the same house" Draco said. She gave him a weak smile

September 2 1991

Hermione was doing her usual thing she does when there is nothing to do,read. She then decided to right to the manor about her house and what it's like. She then got Harry's bird hedwig and sent the letter. She then went back to reading in the common room. Hey hermione" Harry said. She looked at him then her book. "Are you ok" he said finally. "Yes," she answered. "Oka..." he was then cut off by hermione. "Terday I thought that it was funny that the old hat put me in slytherin, SLYTHERIN". "Hey hermione Pansy and Daphne are looking for you upstairs" Draco said coming down the stairs. "Thank you draco see you guys later" she then walked up stairs. Harry's face was shocked. "Oi why do you look like you were just rejected" Draco asked. "Because I don't know what just happened" he then walked away with that look.

Hermione's room

"So hermione how does it feel to be a slytherin" one of the girls said. ""good I'm happy about it, i made Harry and Draco think I didn't want to be". "What for though" pansy said with a puzzling look. "I knew they were gonna be like hermione a slytherin? She's good though how,it would be so annoying" hermione said. "Ohhh so if they think you don't like it they won't tease you". Daphne said. "Exactly" why are you so smart. They all laughed. "I know that Remus is gonna freak out" hermione said. "Why is that" daphne asked. He thinks that I was gonna make it in ravenclaw. Well thank god your in slytherin cause then I don't know what me and daphne would do without you. Well I'm going to go to the lake wanna come. "Yes"they both said.Then all three girls left to go by the lake.

At malfoy manor 

Hey I got a letter from hermione. "What does it say" Sirius asked. She then read out " dear my new family, yesterday was a really interesting day I was on the train for a long time but when we got there there were boats and the water was pitch black so I got scared. Draco helped me and insured me I would be fine .Oh and also I was sorted in slytherin." Just after those words Remus spit out the cocoa he was drinking. She continued " have a good few months, love hermione. "SLYTHERIN" Remus screamed. "She shouldn't be there at all". "But she is Remus so we'll just deal with it" Lucius explained. "I guess but I won't be happy about it" Remus said.

September 11 1991

Today the trio could show their talents for good.It was the day they test how good they are on a broom.When they got there all three of them were so excited that they started getting on their broom already. "Now the best ones will not have to do the class for the rest of the year unless they wish to" madam hooch reminded them. "Who here has ridden a broom before"she asked. The three of them and a couple other kids raised there hand. Alright then you three will take the test first. Harry did the test first and was fantastic as did draco. When hermione came up she had no fear in her eyes it looked like she was determined for something. "Mrs granger outstanding flying," she said " now I need to talk to you three after class sit over there. After class they waited for madam hooch. When she arrived she had a big smile on her face. "You three are one of the most outstanding group of first years I've ever met." She said "I hope to see you all at tryouts next year?" "Of course we will be there".

September 18 1991

Everybody was going to go get breakfast. Hermione was being very sluggish and looked a bit ill. "Hey hermione are you ok you look sick" Draco said. "I'm good" she said softly. "Are you sure I'll go get madam pomfrey" Harry suggested. "No don't I I I I'm fine" she stuttered. "Your lying" they both said. "When you stutter you lie so either you go or I'm sending a letter to mom" Draco said. "DONT" she hollered. "Then go now" he demanded. "No I will not listen to you" she said before Draco raced up to his room. "Don't you dare" she said she tried to race after him then she fainted. "Hermione?!?!" They screamed. "Ok Draco write to mom and I'll get pomfrey" harry said.

Malfoy manor

"So cissa how does it feel knowing you don't have to worry about the boys doing stupid stuff" Remus said. "Fantastic but there's still hermione I worry about". "Why is that" Sirius asked. "I have a feeling that if she gets sick she'll deny it or something about it". "Well she'll be fine darling" Lucius said before kissing her forehead. "Ok" she said glum. Just then the family owl came in with a letter. "Remus could you kindly get that " Lucius asked. "Yes I will" Remus said. He walked over to the owl and gently took the letter and gave it a treat. "Well it's from Draco" he said. "That's weird he doesn't ever send letters what does it say" she asked.he read "Mom, today hermione looked a bit ill so I tried to take her to madam pomfrey. She insisted she was fine,so I tried to say I was gonna tell you four. She then got really mad at it so I ran upstairs and she tried to run after me and fainted. So I'm writing to you guys now and Harry is getting madam pomfrey please get here quick, love Draco". Everyone immediately got up and ran the the floo channel. "Remember what the doctors said to do" Remus reminded them. They then all left for Hogwarts.


End file.
